


Another Day Waking Up Alone

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Bruce and Natasha broke up almost a year ago. But neither of them can seem to move on.Loosely based off of the 1 by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Another Day Waking Up Alone

**Author's Note:**

> i broke my own heart writing this. sorry.

Natasha wakes to birds chirping outside her window. Blinking, she rolls over and checks the digital clock that sits on her nightstand. She yawns, then hits her arm on the other side of the bed to wake Bruce up. She freezes as soon as her fingers hit the cold pillow next to her. 

She heaves a deep sigh, then throws the covers off her legs and swings them over the bed. Natasha makes her way to the kitchen and puts on a pot of coffee. Like clockwork, Liho jumps up on the counter, purring and meowing at Natasha. She scratches behind the cat’s ears and makes her way to where she keeps the cat food. 

_Bruce always overfed Liho._ She smiles subconsciously at the thought, then bites the inside of her cheek. _Stop thinking about him,_ Natasha chastises herself. _You can’t keep doing this._

But, as she sits down on a bar stool with her coffee, she can’t help but think back to the past. She thinks of Bruce nervously fidgeting with his glasses, making stupid dad jokes that always made her snort. She remembers watching him awkwardly trying to pick up Thor’s hammer at that fateful party. 

She remembers lying with him at night, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. Telling each other things that only the other would hear. Sweet kisses in the rain, talking in foreign languages to annoy their teammates. Holding each other tightly when the nightmares became too real.

She remembers how they had talked about marriage, about moving somewhere far away. About starting a life together. 

But Natasha also remembers the fights. The arguments where Bruce would storm out of the apartment and she would sit alone in the bedroom with silent tears streaming down her face. 

She remembers the last kiss they had. The last kiss before Bruce shut the front door behind him for the last time. Natasha remembers curling up in bed and barely moving. She remembers being lost for what felt like years. She remembers coming to the conclusion after six months that this was better for the both of them.

But there were still days like this, where Natasha wonders what could’ve been.

***

Bruce is awoken by his alarm blaring at him. Without opening his eyes, he feels around for his phone and hits the off button. He groans and moves his hand to the other side of the mattress. When he finds it cold, he curses himself and drags a hand down his face. 

After laying there for a moment longer, he begrudgingly swings his legs over his bed. Bruce makes his way to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. He half expects Liho to run between his legs and jump up on the counter. 

But he’s not at Nat’s apartment. He hasn’t been there for almost a year now. He leans against the counter and folds his arms as he waits for the coffee to finish brewing. 

Bruce reminisces about the past more than he’d like to admit. About trying to flirt with Nat. The way her vanilla chapstick tasted when they kissed. The awful dad jokes he would make just to hear her laugh and see her smile. 

He also can’t help but remember the fights. The ones where he would slam the front door of her apartment. The nights where they both said things that they never should have said. Those were the nights that haunted him. 

As he pours the coffee into a mug that Nat got him for Christmas last year, a mug that he should’ve probably gotten rid of months ago, he tries not to think of what she was doing right now. If she was happy. Happier without him. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
